Dexter St John
Dexter St John (born 14 January 273 AP, in Francisco, St. Samuel) is a Samuelonian football player and current captain of Véoncy Bay FC. He previously played for Trollington FC (290-294), Mariamburg United FC (294-305) and Hampton Wanderers FC (305-307). St John and is widely regarded as one of the best Center Forwards in Samuelonian football history and world football. He plays as a striker and has enjoyed a hugely successful and high-profile career at both club and international level. St John is currently St. Samuel's highest scorer of all time, scoring 12 goals in 18 appearences for his country. St John retired from international football on the 24th of May 308 after he scored in the 3rd/4th Playoff match in the Prince Saleh Cup against Allacoa. St John is the only player to have the King's Cup with four different team's and during his career has won the prestigous tournament six times. History Dexter St John was one of seven children, born in Francisco, St. Samuel on the 14th of January 273. His parents, Desmond and Francis St John, were refugees from Allacoa, seeking asylum in St. Samuel in 264AP. Desmond St John completed his national service in the Royal Saint Samuel armed forces serving as a chef in the army. Upon finishing his national service he applied for a government business start-up loan to open a restaurant and in 271 opened his restaurant/bar, 'Saint's' in Quayside, Francisco. As a young boy, Dexter worked in the family restaurant along with his three brothers and three sisters, helping his mother and father cook and clean and in his spare time would play football in the streets of Quayside. From the age of ten, Dexter played for local boys team, Quayside Colt's, where he soon earned a reputation as a skillfull striker. By the age of 15, a number of professional clubs spotted Dexter playing for Quayside Colts and after a number of offers from large clubs, Dexter signed a youth contract with Trollington FC. Dexter moved to the Trollington Youth Academy in the Saint Justinian province and in 290, at the age of 17, he made his professional debut for Trollington FC. The youngster quickly became a firm favourite, with his speed, strength and agility, he established himself as Trollington's main striker. In 292, Dexter won his first major silverware, in the King's Cup, scoring once in the two-nil victory over AC Solina in the final for Trollington FC. The following year, Trollington reached the King's Cup final for a second year running and this time, St John scored both goals, in a two-one win over Mariamburg United FC. Ironicaly, after scoring the two goals that defeated Mariamburg United FC in the '93 King's Cup final, St John signed for Mariamburg United FC for a record fee of S£12 million, the following season. At the age of 21, St John was playing for St. Samuel's biggest club. St John embarked on a 11 year career with Mariamburg United FC and in that time won the Division 1 title six times and the King's Cup twice. After 11 years at Mariamburg United FC, St John signed for Hampton Wanderers FC for a fee of S£4 million, where he played for two seasons. His final game for Hampton was in their King's Cup final win over Westania. Once again St John was instrumental in the victory, scoring twice in the three-three draw and then scoring the winning penalty for Hampton. At the age of 34, St John was then convinced to move down a division, by Véoncy Bay FC chairman, Marco Di Natale. St John moved to Véoncy Bay FC for a fee of S£3.7 million, where he was made captain and in his first season in Division 2, scored a record 42 goals. The same year, Véoncy Bay FC won the Division 2 title and also the King's Cup after beating Montopauli FC 2-1 in the final, in which St John scored both goals. Private Life Dexter St John married his supermodel wife, Djerigan beauty, Elizabetha Nazzeran-Habdid in 300 AP, who he now has two daughters and one son with. After his move to Véoncy Bay FC, St John moved to the prestigous Véoncy Pines district, where he purchased his S£7 million mansion. Dexter's father, Desmond, died in 298AP and in a very emotional press conference on the eve of the '98 King's Cup Final, honoured his father, by saying that his father was his idol, who had inspired him to become the professional that he is. St John own's a chain of exclusive restaurant's named after his father's restaurant, 'Saint's.' The Saint's restaurant that his father opened in Quayside, Francisco is still owned by the St John family and is a shrine to Dexter's succesful football career. Dexter also own's three youth academies, in Francisco, Cala Amirah and one in his native Allacoa which he opened in 303AP, for children of all background's. Category:FootballCategory:St. Samuel